Midnight Crème
by Mizu no Kenshi
Summary: Everyone knows Kanda hates sweets, but it turns out all he needed was the right delivery. /KanLena/


Collab with **PrincessKanda**! (SHE'S ALSO A KANALEE SHIPPER SO LOVE HER! LOVE HER LIKE I DO!) This idea came to us over Gaia, so we decided to run with it. It's a oneshot written pretty much in one day, and we were both candy-crazy, so forgive any errors I might not have caught.

(I apologize for not updating WtLF—I'm having trouble with the latter half of chapter 3, so I give you this as a peace offering to tide you over!)

**Disclaime**r: Neither of us own D. Gray-man, sad as it makes us.

* * *

&_Midnight _Crème

.

.

Lenalee walked briskly to the candy shop. It was her favorite place to go. She smiled as her short hair blew in the wind. Walking in, she giggled in delight at all the candy.

Browsing the aisles, she arrived at the hard candy section. The colors blended together to create a rich world of chocolate strawberry and mint happiness.

The dark wood surfaces shone as they displayed the mouthwatering candy. She gave a girlish chuckle. The candy was patterned, checkered, swirled and everything you could think of. It brought to mind the fairytale of the house of sweets.

She went down the aisle, picking up bags of candies as she went. And that was when she came across it. "Midnight Crème"; a delectable treat promising sweet, mouth-watering goodness, which just happened to be in the same exact shade of Kanda's hair.

She blushed and thought back to Kanda. She thought about his dark blue eyes that almost seemed an irresistible chocolate. His hair when it was down a deep sea of midnight cream....she wanted to drown in it sometimes.

She stared at the bag a while longer, then quickly grabbed it. Satisfied with her purchases, she made her way to the checkout. She paid and closed the glass doors behind her, the bell tinkling a farewell. She smiled happily at the lavender bag that held her treasures inside, tied with a sapphire ribbon. Humming slightly, she made her way back to Headquarters.

Lenalee made her way to the large doors and let herself in. She opened the lavender-colored bag and started to eat some of the candy slowly. She was able to go in without being seen, which was rare.

She ate as she walked, and after reaching a hand in to grab another candy, she realized she had grabbed Midnight Crème. She looked up and was amused though not surprised to find herself standing outside Kanda's door. She contemplated mid step, then went over to knock on the door. She didn't know if he'd be in, or if he'd even acknowledge her presence, but she figured it couldn't hurt.

To her surprise a tap on the back of her shoulder caught her by surprise. Kanda was standing right behind her, bare-chested and with a towel thrown casually over his head. He looked exhausted but calm.

She was about to greet him when her traitorous eyes drifted downwards until she was staring at his chest. She let out a squeak when he coughed delicately; she snapped her eyes back to his face, where a knowing smirk was forming. Turning red, she mumbled a hello and fidgeted awkwardly, purpose forgotten.

Kanda cocked an eyebrow then let out a slow and sexy chuckle. "Well don't stand there all day. Come in," he said, walking into his room.

Lenalee gaped at the open invitation and then scampered in quickly, closing the door after her. He was in a rather good mood today. She saw Kanda sitting on the bed, absentmindedly drying his hair. Her face was flushed and she mentally lamented closing the door—the temperature felt unbearably warm.

Kanda looked up at Lenalee. "What's with you?" he asked. She squeaked again, almost sweating. She absentmindedly began eating again, just so she wouldn't have to answer. She sat down on the bed next to him. Staring at his chest...his long hair...

He caught her staring and grinned wryly. He knew the effect he had on women, and it always used to annoy him. Strangely, he found he didn't mind when it was Lenalee admiring him. She noticed him looking at her and blinked rapidly, suddenly looking everywhere but at him. Silence went by before she spoke up meekly, unable to endure the suffocating quiet. "Um...Midnight Crème?"

Kanda blinked at her. "What?"

Lenalee stuttered and blushed. She held out the lavender-colored bag for him to see. "I-I-it's this candy...." she mumbled, looking down in embarrassment.

"Want to try so..." she trailed off as she belatedly realized his dislike of sweets. Mentally berating herself for her lack of foresight, she tried to retract the offer. "I-I'm sorry, I forgot you didn't...um, that is. You, er, don't have to..." she finished lamely. Suffice to say, she was rather surprised when he waved her apologies aside and reached for one.

Noticing her shock, Kanda blinked and then let out a slow chuckle. It was too tempting for her to resist. Slowly, Kanda moved toward her. His face was about half an inch from hers. "I'll try one...." he said softly. She turned bright red.

She stared, trapped in his heated gaze as he slowly unwrapped the candy and put it on his tongue. Those deceptively soft lips, the flick and twist of his tongue—she couldn't look away. The air was crackling with emotion, and when she couldn't stand it any longer, she blurted, "What do you think?"

Kanda chewed it and smirked. "Delicious," he said sexily. He licked his lips, Lenalee watching every move his mouth made. She eventually had to look away, blushing too hard.

Boring holes into his mattress, she nearly jumped when she felt his fingers gently light on her chin and turned her towards him. His expression was unreadable and she felt her heart skip a beat. "Why don't you try one?" he whispered.

"I already did..." She stammered. Kanda laughed and then slowly put his lips on hers. Softly at first, it soon became more intense.

It was so sudden that she forgot to close eyes, but they gradually drifted shut of their own accord. She could taste the remnants of the sweet on his tongue, soothing and warm.

She kissed him back, melting into him as if in a trance. He tasted like her candy...

Kanda eventually pulled back and smirked. His face was still close to hers. "Midnight Crème...it's delicious. Especially on you," he murmured seductively.

Breathing heavily, she barely had time to blush and smile before he captured her lips again. They waged a silent battle for dominance before coming to a compromise. Minutes later, both were flushed, gasping, and very tousled. "That...was different," Lenalee managed.

Kanda let out a low and sexy chuckle. "Yes...I didn't know you'd taste like sweets." He smirked again, and she found it beautiful. Lenalee giggled slightly.

"So, does this mean you'll come with me to the candy shop now?"

"You bet", he whispered, before leaning forward once more.

Lenalee smiled and kissed him again.

.

.

&_FIN_


End file.
